Say Something
by HeartsHungBehind
Summary: "If you're not okay with this, please just say something," Santana pleaded, kissing the tip of Brittany's nose. A million thoughts rushed through the blonde's head, but she kept her mouth shut. Major warnings for chap 11, femslash, don't like don't read
1. Perfection

Brittany and Santana were sprawled out in Santana's oversized bed, watching Stick It in the dark. The Latina had rolled away from the television a while ago, claiming she was tired and the movie was hurting her eyes. In reality, she was watching Brittany. Santana loved how her friend's face lit up every time they did an interesting gymnastics move or made some joke the blonde had to have explained to her.

Brittany had slowly moved closer to Santana throughout the movie, and they were practically on top of one another. Brittany nuzzled her nose against the sensitive skin of Santana's neck in content comfort. She stopped paying attention to the movie and focused on the sound of Santana's breathing. In, out. In, out. Brittany began breathing in time with her like it was only natural. The sounds absorbed all of her attention, until suddenly her friend was rolling away from her.

"Santana, where are you going?" Brittany's lip jutted out in a pout as the warmth she had felt began to leave.

"I'm just turning the TV off, Brit. The movie's been over for a while now."

"Really?" Brittany looked back at the screen, and sure enough the DVD had returned to the main menu. "Oh. I hadn't noticed." She laid back down and scooted her body up so her head could rest on the pillow.

Santana climbed into bed next to her, pulling the covers over them. Despite the large space, the girls' bodies were extremely close. It would have been uncomfortable if they hadn't been such good friends. Brittany wiggled around, trying to get closer, and ended up rolling over to face Santana. She hadn't realized how close they actually were until their noses brushed.

"Sorry," Brittany said shyly. She tried to move away, but Santana had snaked one of her arms over Brittany's side and was holding her in place.

"It's okay," Santana said with a shaky laugh. Brittany gave the other girl a smile and rested her head in the crook of Santana's neck. Something was off about Santana's breathing; it seemed to skip around now, no longer following a steady pattern. In in out. Out in out out. At one point, Santana even held her breath for what seemed like years before releasing it with a quivering gasp.

"Are you okay?"

_No, I'm not okay, _she thought desperately_.__ My heart is skipping beats and I can't catch my breath and it's all because of you. _"Yeah, I'm fine. Just... fighting a cough."

"Oh. Okay." Brittany didn't know why that answer made her sad. She could've sworn it had something to do with the pounding she could hear in Santana's chest.

They stayed like that, Brittany resting against her best friend while Santana held her and fought to gain some control. No matter how long they stayed that way, neither one could sleep. Santana even gave Brittany a little shake to see if she had fallen asleep yet. Brittany moved to look Santana in the eyes, and Santana felt her stomach flip-flop when she caught sight of those blue orbs.

They laid their, staring at one another, until Santana made their noses brush again. She moved a little lower to make their lips brush and held hers there, waiting for something to happen. Their lips were touching, even overlapping, but Brittany was frozen in confusion... or maybe fear. Santana truly hoped it wasn't fear. She parted her lips gradually and took Brittany's lower one between her own, moving in a way that came natural to her at this point. Brittany seemed to understand bit by bit what was happening. She started to kiss back, and it was slow and perfectand Brittany tasted like strawberries and sweets. Santana had never kissed softer lips, and she didn't think she could ever kiss anything different.

Brittany's heart was pounding, but not from fear. She was surprised, but it was a good surprise, one that felt _right _in that completely unbelievable, unexplainable way. As she got over the shock her hand moved up to cup Santana's tanned cheek. She tasted like peppermint gum and cinnamon. She was perfect.

They didn't know exactly how long it went on for, or when exactly they stopped. At some point though, Brittany was pulled into the tightest embrace of her life and Santana let out a sad sigh against her ear. "If you're not okay with this, please just say something," Santana pleaded, kissing the tip of Brittany's nose.

A million thoughts rushed through the blonde's head. What could she say? They were best friends, she never wanted that to end. But that felt really, _really _good. How could she not be okay with this? Brittany bit her lip and kept her mouth shut.


	2. Emotions

As Santana extended her hand to connect pinkies with Brittany, the blonde moved abruptly. She clumsily clutched at Santana's hand and pulled the girl closer. Brittany looked at her friend for approval, and Santana stopped struggling and smiled awkwardly. She could feel every eye on them as they walked through the halls to glee club.

Brittany pulled Santana into the choir room and sat in one of the red chairs. Santana went to sit behind her, but when she saw Brittany's curious frown she sighed and sat beside her. Their chairs were slowly scooted closer together. If she moved her knee ever so slightly, their skirts would brush. Every time Brittany tried to make that happen, Santana would move her legs out of reach.

_Oh well_, Brittany thought to herself. _Maybe she just didn't shave her legs and doesn't want me to feel the stubble. Yeah, that makes sense._ Just to check, Brittany reached out to put her hand on Santana's knee. Again, Santana pulled away.

"Are you okay?" Brittany craned her neck to try and catch Santana's eye, but Mr. Schue walked in just as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Alright guys, I think I've got the perfect assignment this week!" Mr. Schuester sat on his stool, looking them all over with poorly contained excitement. Like clockwork, Rachel's hand shot into the air.

"Mr. Schuester," she began, not waiting to be called on, "I feel that we should start working on our set list for Nationals immediately. Vocal Adrenaline is going to-"

"We'll get to that, Rachel. But for right now, I have a question. How do you guys feel right now? Right this very minute?"

"Hungry," Finn mumbled.

"Bored out of my wits," Lauren added with a smirk.

"Like I wanna go home!" Sam chimed in.

Everyone began calling out at random, and Will quickly became exasperated as their attention flew further and further out the window. "Well, that's really great, you guys," he said as the teens calmed down. "But do you know how I feel?"

"Like you need to fulfill your deepest desire to buy a new wardrobe consisting entirely of vests?" There was a murmur of stifled laughter throughout the room at Santana's comment, but Mr. Schuester let it slide right off of him.

"No, Santana. I feel proud. I feel so unbelievably proud of all of you, of how far we've come." He ran over to the whiteboard and wrote 'feelings' on it in blue marker. "This is what we're gonna sing about this week. I want you to take something that you've felt recently and express it in a song. And I mean really express it, I want a world-class performance from each of you."

Rachel let out a haughty sigh. "I know exactly what I'll do. May I perform now, Mr. Schuester?"

Schuester stared at her with confusion, but was nonetheless pleased with her enthusiasm. "Sure, Rachel. If you think you're ready."

"Oh please, I've been preparing this song since I was in the womb and my dads would put the stereo next to my mother's stomach." Rachel hopped out of her chair, and Santana watched the little troll with annoyance as she whispered the song title into Brad's ear. "I will be singing I'm the Greatest Star from Funny Girl, because I feel that I'm clearly the best one here and you people don't appreciate me enough."

Brittany furrowed her brow and turned to Santana. "I thought the best was Brittany. Bitch." Santana rolled her eyes and faced the little Barbra wannabe. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Brittany tugged away from Santana's kiss to look her in the eyes. "Was something wrong today? You seemed upset."<p>

Santana bit her lip and stared at the pink sheets of Brittany's bed. "I'm just..." She sighed. What she was thinking was, _I have this insane fear that all of this will crumble and I'll lose my best friend._ That's not what it sounded like when the words tried to leave her lips though.

"Oh, I'm just confused on what to do for the assignment this week. That's all."

Brittany nodded with understanding. "Yeah, I'm usually really confused too... But I know exactly what to sing this week."

"That's great, Britt!" Santana leaned in for another kiss. She gave her a peck on the lips before continuing. "What's it gonna be?"

Brittany smirked. "You'll see." Santana smiled slyly as she leaned towards Brittany. She kissed the blonde and pushed her back against the bed. Santana's hands began to roam under Brittany's shirt, pausing at the lace of Brittany's bra to see how she would react. Brittany kept kissing her, and Santana decided it was okay to keep going, okay to be affectionate and sexual with Brittany. That is, behind closed doors.


	3. Hurt

"Brittany, you wanted to sing next, right?"

The blonde nodded and ran to the front of the choir room. She gave Santana a quick wink before handing Brad a packet of crinkled papers. "Sorry. Lord Tubbington sat on my sheet music." Brad shrugged his shoulders and started playing a familiar song opening. The band members joined in with enthusiasm, and Brittany grinned as she said the opening lines. "These words are my own."

_Threw some chords together  
>The combination D-E-F<br>Is who I am, is what I do  
>And I was gonna lay it down for you<br>Try to focus my attention  
>But I feel so A-D-D<br>I need some help, some inspiration  
>But it's not coming easily<br>Woah oh..._

_Trying to find the magic  
>Trying to write a classic<br>Don't you know, don't you know, don't you know?  
>Waste bin full of paper<br>Clever rhymes, see you later_

_These words are my own  
>From my heart flow<br>I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you  
>There's no other way<br>To better say  
>I love you, I love you<em>

_That's all I got to say,  
>Can't think of a better way,<br>And that's all I've got to say,  
>I love you-<em>

"Is that okay?" Brittany asked, breathless. Santana knew it was directed at her, but no one else seemed to notice.

"That was really great Brittany!" Schuester slowly clapped for her, trying to get her confused classmates to join in.

Tina was the first to clap, but she gave Brittany an inquisitive look. "So, who are you in love with, Brittany?" She looked around at the others, thinking the only possible person in their group was Artie. She instantly felt protective of her friend.

"Oh, it's S-"

"Someone outside of glee club!" Santana interrupted. Everyone turned to look at her, surprised. "What? Like she wouldn't tell me, I'm her best friend you know." She crossed her arms and stared out the window, staying quiet for the rest of the period.

* * *

><p>"Santana?"<p>

She sighed and pulled away from the mark she was leaving at Brittany's throat. "What?"

Brittany sputtered a little, worried about her question. "Why... why didn't you want our friends to know about us?"

Another sigh. "Look, Britt, you're song was great. But I'm not ready for that kind of commitment! Yeah, we have sex and all," she said, running her hand down Brittany's panties as she said it, "But that doesn't mean I want more right now. I like you. A lot. But having sex doesn't mean we're in a relationship."

Brittany's eyes began to tear up, but she covered it with a cough and plastered on a fake smile. "Right. I know."

Santana smirked back at her. "So, we'll just keep doing what we're doing, okay?" She moved her fingers just right and made Brittany shudder. "No one gets hurt."

The blonde nodded and let Santana press their lips together. But as she felt that warm, fluttery feeling in the pit of her stomach, she knew she was already hurt by the girl she loved. The girl who didn't want her enough to say it out loud.

* * *

><p>"Are you serious? I was the one you were singing to?"<p>

Brittany grinned and flopped into Artie's lap. "Santana thought it was a secret, but I wanted you to know. So I was thinking," she added, slipping her arm around the boy's neck, "Do you wanna go out to dinner soon?"

Artie smiled sheepishly as Brittany's whispers tickled his ear. "I'd love to." He wheeled away with the girl on his lap, neither one noticing Santana watching from down the hall.


	4. Breathe

"What do you think you're doing?" Santana practically yelled when she finally cornered Brittany the next day. "I thought- I thought-"

"We were together?" Brittany supplied. Santana threw up her hands and nodded, obviously exasperated. Brittany sighed and set a hand on Santana's shoulder. "Santana, you said it yourself; sex isn't a relationship. It's sex."

"Oh, yeah?" Santana said angrily, throwing Brittany's hand away as if it had burned her. "Well what if I wanted more?" She was fighting back tears, hot and heavy in her dark eyes.

"Sweetie..." Brittany's hand raised to cup the other girl's cheek, but Santana backed away from her grip. "If you really wanted more then you should've said something! It wasn't that long ago that you told me this was nothing more than a physical thing. What changed your mind?" Santana braced herself to answer but was interrupted by Artie.

"Hey, Santana." He gave her a polite wave and turned away. "Hey, Britt. Ready to go to class?"

Brittany nodded and flopped into Artie's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and snuggling in tight against him. "Yep." He smiled and pushed away, but not before Brittany could give Santana one more worried smile.

* * *

><p>"I'll be singing It Only Hurts When I'm Breathing by Shania Twain," Santana announced to the auditorium.<p>

Mr. Schuester furrowed his brow. "Nice choice, Santana, but it's not really your style. And particular reason you picked it?"

Santana stared off into the crowd, knowing she was looking directly at the blonde of her dreams. "Just thought it was a good pick for this week's assignment."

Schuester appeared to be worried about this, but he waved his hand to let her start. The lights dimmed, leaving only one shining down on her.

_Hope life's been good to you  
>since you've been gone<br>I'm doin' fine now-I've finally moved on  
>It's not so bad<br>I'm not that sad_

_I'm not surprised just how well I survived  
>I'm over the worst, and I feel so alive<br>I can't complain  
>I'm free again<em>

_And it only hurts when I'm breathing  
>My heart only breaks when it's beating<br>My dreams only die when I'm dreaming  
>So, I hold my breath to forget<br>It only hurts when I breathe._

Santana gasped with her finish. She reached up to touch her cheek, just now realizing that salty tears were rolling down them. She turned on her heel and stalked offstage, never looking back as the others called her name.

"Santana? Santana!" She shook her head, wishing the voices away.

"Just breathe, Santana," she muttered to herself. Panic was settling in and gripping her lungs with an iron fist. "Just remember to breathe."


	5. Sweetness

It had been weeks since Santana had last spoken to Brittany. Their trip to New York was especially awkward, and Santana spent most of her time hiding from the piercing eyes of Brittany Pierce. Now they were back to school, back to their monotonous routine that continued right up until that last minute before summer break. The only problem was that the routine was somehow feeling much more torturous than usual.

Santana didn't think about it often, but Brittany was one of her only true friends. Now Brittany was spending all her free time with Artie.

She was lonely.

Santana sighed heavily and started shoving textbooks into her locker when she heard someone cough loudly from behind her. She turned around, mouth already open to yell at the diseased punk who thought it was okay to even be within _breathing _distance of her, when she realized there was no need.

Brittany and Artie were standing behind her (Well, Britt stood. RoboGeek just sat there.) and both gave her a worried look. She gave Artie a sharp glare before returning her softened gaze to Brittany. "Hey."

"Hey," Brittany replied, reaching her arm out to touch Santana's arm. She chose to ignore the shiver it sent up her spine. "Can I talk to you?"

"Only if he leaves." Santana crossed her arms and glared once again at Artie. He shook his head but gave Brittany a hurried good-bye nonetheless, wheeling off to lunch. "Okay, talk," Santana said in a clipped tone.

"Santana." Brittany started drawing circles on the girl's arm. More of those tingling shocks raked her body, and her stomach was performing world-class acrobatics. "Santana, please. Don't be like this."

"Be like what?" Santana pulled away from Brittany's reach to try and gain some composure.

"You're ignoring me." Santana raised her finger to interrupt, but Brittany barreled onward. "Don't say you aren't, because I know you are. I'm not dumb."

Santana considered arguing against that statement, but she figured it wouldn't help her case at the moment. "Just get to the point, Britt."

Brittany took a deep, calming breath. "The point is that you're my best friend. I love you, you know that right?" Santana pursed her lips, but nodded slowly. "Even if we aren't _together_, I never wanna stop being your friend. And I don't understand why you're ignoring me just because I have a boyfriend. We can still be friends if I have a boyfriend."

"But I can't have you," Santana said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Not right now," Brittany replied with a shrug. "But maybe someday."

Santana nodded. She was happy they were speaking again, and she was even more happy that Brittany admitted that this thing between them could lead to something more. "So what now?"

"Can I sleep over tonight?"

Santana looked her straight in the eyes. Brittany was the epitome of innocence at that very moment. It was clear that she wasn't going to do anything kinky with Santana, but this was a start, right?

"Sure. Come over around eight. I'll make the popcorn."

The blonde gave her friend a warm smile. "Can't wait."

* * *

><p>"AAAHHH!" Brittany dragged Santana's blankets up over her eyes, making popcorn kernels spill all over the floor. "Santana, why would you show me this movie?"<p>

"You said you liked musicals!" Santana crossed her arms defensively over the tiny tank top that barely concealed her breasts.

"Nice musicals! Like Cats!"

"Sweeney Todd is a great musical," Santana said, playfully rolling her eyes. Brittany peeked out from under the covers and giggled when she saw Santana. She hadn't seen her friend look so happy in a while. "Besides, the blood is so fake! It looks like cheap tomato sauce."

"I wasn't paying any attention to the blood," Brittany replied. "I was too focused on Johnny Depp."

Santana suddenly became quiet. She shrugged and absentmindedly plucked stray popcorn bits off her sheets. "He's alright."

They watched the gory film for a little while longer, but it soon became too much for Brittany. "Can we shut this off?" She asked. "I might have nightmares tonight if we don't."

Santana nodded and clicked the remote a few times. The girls were suddenly submerged in darkness, and Brittany was snuggling under the blankets to go to sleep.

Santana laid next to her awkwardly, wondering how she was supposed to sleep without cuddling against Brittany. It didn't seem to be a problem for long though. With a quiet yawn, Brittany rolled over and wrapped her arms around the waistband of Santana's short pajama bottoms. Her head found its rightful place nestled against Santana's collarbone, and their feet became intertwined as Brittany draped one of her pale thighs just below Santana's hips.

Santana reached up with a tentative hand and stroked Brittany's hair. "I love you," she whispered. Brittany perked her head up to look at Santana, but the girl pretended to be asleep.

* * *

><p>Santana rolled over and shivered, her sleepy fingers searching the bed for her blonde beauty. Instead of soft skin, they found the edge of a sticky note. Santana's eyes scanned the paper, and she had to rub them awake before reading Brittany's sloppy scrawl.<p>

_Santana-_

_Artie called me and asked if we could have breakfast together. You looked really cute and I didn't wanna wake you up. Can I sleep over again tomorrow? Pretty please?_

_-Brittany_

Santana smirked and held the note to her chest, the only thing left of Brittany now that she had run off with Artie (again). There was a knock at her door, and a woman with a thick Spanish accent called into her bedroom.

"Santana! Strip your bed, you need to wash your sheets!"

Santana groaned and flopped face first into the bedspread. She took a deep breath, and the sweetest scent she had ever known filled her every pore. Brittany was on her sheets.

"Later, mama! They're fine!" Santana curled up under the covers with her nose pressed to Brittany's side of the bed, wondering how long the scent would last before it left too.


	6. Gossip

"Thanks for driving me in today," Brittany said apologetically. "Artie has some kind of appointment."

"No problem, Britt." Santana gave her friend a warm smile and took her hand off the steering wheel to pat the bare skin of Brittany's pale thigh. "Wouldn't want you to be late on our last day of Junior year, would we?"

"Today's the last day of school?" Brittany's jaw dropped and her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. "Since when?"

Santana sighed. She didn't have the heart to remind Brittany that this was all anyone had been talking about for weeks now. "They just decided yesterday, sweetie," she lied.

"Oh. Okay." Brittany shrugged and checked her make-up in the rearview mirror one last time as they pulled into the school parking lot. Santana smoothed out her velvety maroon halter dress and stepped out of the car, practically exuding sexiness. Brittany wore a pair of denim shorts so high up her thighs that the pockets dangled out from the ends, paired with a sunny yellow tank top. Of the two, Santana thought Brittany looked much prettier.

The first thing the girls did every morning was meet their friends in the choir room before the first bell. They walked in and saw that the whole club was already there, aside from Artie. Rachel was talking rapidly to Finn in the corner as he tried to ignore the snickers thrown his way from Lauren and Puck. Mercedes and Sam were giggling secretively in the corner, but Santana didn't really care what it was about, nor did she care for Quinn sulking in the corner or those Asians doing whatever the hell it is they like to do. Kurt was sitting in Santana's favorite seat, flipping slowly through a copy of Vogue.

"Hey, Lady-Face." Kurt rolled his eyes and looked up. "Get out of my seat."

"Hey, Bitch-Face. Go find a different one, there are plenty more." Santana knew Kurt didn't say it to be rude, but she still felt the urge to whip out one of the razorblades in her hair and throw it at him. She was about to threaten it when Brittany interrupted.

"Santana, it's fine." The blonde sat down and leaned back in the chair beside Kurt. "You can sit in my lap, if you want."

Santana had to fight a smile. Without knowing that everyone had been watching them at this point, she replied, "Of course. It's my _second _favorite seat." She flopped into her friend's lap, ignoring the knowing and sweet glance Kurt gave them. _Damn him, he catches on too fast_, Santana thought to herself. She would have to make sure he didn't tell anyone she's a lesbian any time soon.

Lauren was the first to comment on the girls' positions. "Getting comfortable over there?" Santana pretended to laugh while giving Zizes the finger. The bespectacled girl merely shrugged and turned back to Puck, but now the entire club had focused their attention on them.

Rachel finally stopped talking and glanced at them from behind Finn's back. "God, I swear you two are like lovers or something."

Santana's jaw dropped, as did her arms from around Brittany's neck. The room had gone silent, and Rachel looked terrified. This wouldn't be the first time Santana had threatened her life, after all. But no, nothing of the sort happened. Santana just hopped off Brittany's lap and walked out of the classroom. Her walk began slow, but as soon as she made it to the hallway the other club members could hear her heels clicking at a violent pace.

"Santana?" Without a backwards glance, Brittany got up and ran after her friend. Despite all the people in the hallway, it wasn't hard to catch Santana, who was having a hard time running in heels. Brittany followed her friend into the bathroom and cringed as Santana screeched for everyone else to get out. Grumbling, the other girls gave Brittany and Santana their privacy.

"Santana, what's wrong?"

"That bitch, that little _hobbit_ thinks she can call me shit like that? I'll kill her, _I'll destroy her, _I'll-"

"Santana!" Brittany grabbed her by the shoulders. "Aren't you a lesbian? What's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal?" Santana repeated. "The big deal is that they're supposed to be our friends. _Our friends, Brittany. _What are other people, people who aren't our friends, gonna say?" Santana whispered the phrase again, and she felt her body go numb as she slumped against a cool porcelain sink. "What're the others gonna say? I'm not putting up with the shit Lady Hummel gets, that's for sure."

Brittany wanted to go and comfort her friend, tell her it didn't matter what people said, but she knew Santana would just take it as a lie to make her feel better. But it wasn't a lie.

Was it?


	7. Differences

Santana took a deep breath. The air was thick and humid, but she didn't mind. The girl got in her car and started the engine, hissing and cursing as her bare thighs hit the hot leather seats. Well, more than just her thighs. Santana wore nothing but a sparkle blue string bikini, made up of three triangles that just barely covered her privates. She dropped her beach bag into the seat beside her and headed towards the public pool.

Santana figured Brittany would be spending most of her summer with Artie. _That's fine_, she thought to herself, _because I'm taking this summer to get over this... thing._

Her plan was simple. Go to the public pool. Meet a particularly hot guy. Have sex with him. Santana loved the thrill of exploring a complete stranger's body, and she hoped this little outing would remind her of the days when getting plowed into a mattress by some sweaty man was all she was looking for in a partner.

It didn't take long to reach the pool. As soon as Santana walked in, every male eye turned to gawk at her flawless figure. Every curve was in the right place, the skin was tight and tanned to its naturally warm tone. She walked up to a reclining chair in the shade of a tree and smiled sweetly at the man who sat there.

"Oh, you wouldn't make a young lady stand on her feet all day, would you?" He sputtered at her words and grinned sheepishly before grabbing all of his possessions and running across the pool to a group of guys. Santana chose to ignore them and flip through her magazine while they pointed at her and each gave their friend a high five.

Santana had only hit page fifteen in her Cosmopolitan when one of those guys came up to her. "Hey," he said, running his large hands through the mop of curly hair on his head. He had piercing blue eyes and a square chin with a tiny cleft in it. Santana shrugged and gave him a noncommittal grunt, knowing that he was handsome enough but trying not to appear too easy. "What're you reading?"

"Well, I was reading a magazine," she said slowly. "Some stranger came over and interrupted me though."

He chuckled and sat on the foot of her chair. Some little kids ran around behind his back, momentarily distracting her. By the time Santana's gaze returned to the boy, he had scooted very close to her and put his hand on her thigh. "My name's Todd."

"That's nice," she said before looking at the magazine again. She was already becoming weary of her plan. Maybe she didn't want to do this...

It seemed like this guy wouldn't take no for an answer though.

"So what brings you to the pool?" he asked with fake interest.

"Clearly it wasn't to have a quiet place to read. I think I'm gonna go." She tried to get up, but the pressure on her thigh increased.

"Come on now," he said slyly. "No one goes out in public looking like that if they don't plan on picking someone up."

Santana pursed her lips. It was true, that's exactly what she came here to do. No harm could come from following through with this, right?

"What's your name?" Todd asked, moving even closer now.

Santana shifted uncomfortably in her tiny bikini. "Tina," she lied.

"Tina. That's a pretty name." Todd was drawing circles on Santana's dark legs. "Pretty name for a pretty girl."

She let out a huff. "Are you gonna make a move or not?" she asked impatiently.

Todd smirked, taking her hand in his own. Santana didn't think about Brittany's soft hands as Todd's rough ones held hers.

She didn't think about the way Brittany's lips were soft and sweet, not salty and chapped like these ones.

As the boy's weight pressed against her, pushing her into the backseat of her car, she didn't think about the way Brittany's soft breasts would be cushioned against hers.

When rough hands with unkempt fingernails yanked at her bikini, not a single thought crossed her mind about Brittany's gentle touch and manicured tips.

But when something entered her, hard and foreign despite the many times she had done this, nothing was on her mind but the little things that made her love Brittany to no end.


	8. Confusion

Santana cuddled up closer to Brittany on her bed. This whole scene was strangely familiar; they had been like this so many times before. It was all different now though. Santana barely left the sweet contours of Brittany's side, not wanting to miss a single motion or touch. She wouldn't be so clingy if those touches had been hers to take.

But no. Those belonged to Artie.

"Santana," Brittany said, squirming a little. "Santana, let go. I have to pee."

"Oh." Santana shook her head and slowly released her friend, who shouted a quick thanks as she ran for the bathroom. Santana paused the movie they had been watching and sat up, twiddling her thumbs impatiently. It felt like days before she heard the telltale sound of water running from the next room, and in came Brittany, wiping her hands on her shorts.

"Sorry about that. Scoot over," said Brittany, giving the other girl a gentle push. Santana moved and pressed play on the remote, starting the movie again. "So, did you miss me while I was gone?" Brittany asked jokingly.

"More than you'll ever know," Santana whispered. She dropped her head to Britt's shoulder and fixed her eyes on the television screen, but she wasn't paying any attention at all. She was taking in the scent of Brittany, smiling at the thought of the blonde's perfume once again soaked into her sheets. She thought back to that guy from last week, what was his name again? It didn't matter. Either way, she needed to get Brittany in her car as soon as possible; it reeked of sweat and cologne and nothing was getting rid of the stench. It reminded her too much of her failed attempt to be straight, something she now knew was impossible.

"San... Santana?" Brittany turned her head and stared at her friend with wide, confused eyes. Santana had been planting little kisses along the girl's shoulder without even realizing it. Brittany sighed. "Santana, what are you doing?"

Santana stopped and looked up at her friend. "Brittany, I- I love you. Please," she begged, running her hands down Brittany's torso to tug at her clothes. "Brittany, please just let me show you. I'm a million times better for you than he'll ever be."

"Artie is good to me, and-"

"But you'll never love him like you love me, Brittany. I can feel it." Santana yanked Brittany's shirt over her head and started trailing her lips down the girl's abs. "Just let me prove it to you..."

"No!" Brittany pulled away and scrambled off the bed, out of Santana's surprised reach. "No, Santana, I can't cheat on Artie." She grabbed her bag and ran to the door, pulling a new shirt out in the process. "I love you, I love you both." She threw the tank top on and grabbed for the doorknob. "I'll come back soon, we can talk, I promise! I just..." Brittany bit her lip and glanced out into the hallway. "I just need some time to think."

Brittany ran away, leaving Santana with a wrinkled t-shirt and more confusion than ever before.


	9. Love

It was two weeks before Santana heard anything. _Two weeks without Brittany_. She felt like she was on one of those reality TV shows. _How long can Santana Lopez last with no one to talk to? When will she break and call Preggers or the Vampire for company?_

Santana heard from Brittany again late one Thursday night. Or rather, very early one Friday morning. She wasn't even sure why she had stayed up until two in the morning, but there she was, sitting on the couch watching reruns. Then there was a knock, a rapid one that sounded like someone wildly throwing punches at her door. Santana narrowed her eyes and stood up, ready to kill whatever Mormon society or homeless man thought it would be a good idea to make a house call at this hour.

It was neither. Brittany stood on her doorstep, giggling madly at the sight of Santana's confusion and subsiding angry. "You're cute when you're mad," she said, leaning to poke the girl on the nose.

Santana got a strong whiff of alcohol as Brittany continued to giggle. "Britts, are you drunk?"

Brittany sighed heavily and dropped her weight against the door frame. "I've been trying to think about this, but I still didn't know what to do. And I always think better when I'm drunk, so..." She paused and looked longingly at Santana. "I want you."

"Brittany, how the hell did you get here?" Santana pulled her into the house, and Brittany stumbled to the couch. It was obvious she didn't drive.

"I called Mr. Schue and had him pick me up. He looked really confused when I told him to pick me up at my house, and he almost didn't take me, but I told him it was important." She focused her glazed eyes on Santana's lips. "I want you."

"What?"

"I think I called Artie. I don't remember what I said though..." Santana took Brittany's phone and looked at the screen. She had three new voice mails and over twenty unanswered texts. "He's upset, but he understands. I think."

"So uh- What does this mean for us?"

"It means I-" Brittany stopped mid-sentence. A look of nausea washed over her face, and she threw herself over to the nearest open window. Mrs. Lopez's flower garden was now covered in vomit.

"Oops. Sorry." She pulled her head out of the window and stared at Santana with worried eyes. Brittany walked slowly and shakily back to Santana and sat down in front of her. "I love you, Santana. Can I kiss you?"

Santana laughed quietly and kissed Brittany on the top of her head. "Come on, Britt. I'm putting you to bed."

"Already?" Brittany was becoming giggly again. "You work fast."

"Not that kind of bed, Brittany." She set the girl she loved down in the spare bedroom and shut off the lights. "Good night, Brittany."

"Good night, Santana. Hey!" Santana turned around just before closing the door. "I love you."

Santana smiled. "I love you too." She closed the door, hoping everything was the same tomorrow morning.


	10. Memories

Brittany groaned. Her head was thumping, despite being surrounded by a fluffy white pillow that smelled like cinnamon. She rolled into the pillow's soft warmth and attempted to lose consciousness again, but there was a knock at the door.

"Brittany? Are you up?" That's when the blurred memories came rushing back. Brittany gasped and launched upward so fast she felt nauseous. She wiped the stray strands of blonde hair from her face as she searched for her phone, finally finding it in the pants that had been discarded the night before. Brittany read through each and every text message to and from Artie, realizing just what she had done. "Brittany?" That voice called out again, and more memories flooded into her mind. The strange car ride with Mr. Schue, telling Santana she loved her, puking in the flowers...

"Shit." Brittany smacked herself in the forehead. Yes, she meant to break up with Artie and yes, she wanted to tell Santana that she loved her; just not while she was drunk. The door opened, and Santana was standing in the hallway.

"Hey."

"Hey." Brittany rubbed her temples and gave Santana a weak smile. Santana returned the gesture and walked in, sitting on the foot of the bed and handing the blonde a cup of black coffee. "Thanks," Brittany said gratefully, though she grimaced at the strong flavor.

"No problem. So," Santana began, looking down at her bare feet. "Do you remember anything from last night?"

"Pretty much all of it," Brittany said between gulps. She polished off the coffee and took a few deep breaths before climbing back on the bed. She flopped back against the sheets, and Santana followed her, slowly but surely. They laid there, dark eyes meeting blue ones, for what could have been an eternity. "I meant it, you know. Artie and I... I love him. But he's not the one for me."

"W- who is?" Santana asked, hoping she knew the answer.

"You. It was always you."

Santana nodded, but on the inside she was screaming, crying tears of sweet relief and joy. "I love you."

"I love you too." Brittany rolled to the side and kissed Santana's soft cheek. It was a sweet gesture, with hidden passion waiting to be set free. "What do we do now?"

Santana smirked from the kiss, but shrugged in response. "We'll have to tell everyone sooner or later, but for now, we can do whatever we want."

"Whatever we want?" Brittany asked with a laugh. "That sounds awesome." Santana rolled over to meet her this time, and they met with all the passion they could muster in just one brush of their lips.


	11. Selflessness

Santana looked herself over in the mirror. Brittany was in the shower after spending the whole day wrapped in her new girlfriend's arms, but they hadn't bothered to do much more than stare and plant small kisses on one another. But Brittany had finally gotten past her hangover, and Santana was ready to move forward. She didn't want just another hook-up; this was going to be special.

She pulled her hair out of its loose ponytail, letting it cascade over her tanned shoulders. Her fingernails traced over the thin strap of her black bra, leading right into the lace around the bottom of the cup. Those slender fingers continued to travel downward, across her abs and along the waistband of her matching panties. She knew she looked good, but Santana wouldn't truly believe that until it was said by Brittany herself. The murmur of running water abruptly stopped, pulling Santana from her reverie. She hurried herself across the room, flicking off the light switch and sitting on the edge of her bed in complete darkness.

"Santana?" Brittany opened the bathroom door. Light and steam spilled into Santana's bedroom, forming a misty outline around Brittany. She had a towel wrapped tightly around her, falling just below her waist, and the light made the stray hairs popping off her wet scalp stand out. She looked gorgeous.

"I'm over here." Santana smiled, though she knew Brittany wouldn't be able to see it. Her lover closed the bathroom door behind her and walked forward slowly but surely. "I missed you," Brittany whispered with a giggle.

"I missed you too," Santana replied. She reached outward and could feel Brittany's soft skin on her fingertips. The blonde sat down beside her, resting her wet hair on Santana's shoulder. "Are we gonna be together for a long time?" Brittany asked innocently.

"I hope so," Santana replied, trying to find her voice. "I want that, more than you'll ever know."

"I think I do know. Maybe I know it even a little better than you do." Santana couldn't see her face, but she knew Brittany was wearing that look of blissful, unusually prophetic thought. "I want it too, you know." Santana let out a small, happy laugh. It rang out like a melody, filling the room with uncontrollable joy if only for a moment. She kissed Brittany's forehead, working her way down the bridge of her nose until their lips met. "I love you," Santana whispered into her lips. She could feel Brittany smile, their faces were still so close.

"I love you, too." Brittany pressed against the other girl, and Santana tentatively reached up to take away the towel separating them. Brittany let it fall away and Santana kicked it to the floor. She couldn't be bothered with it, now that her hands were free to roam, to touch and feel every aspect of Brittany's body. Her lips traveled to Brittany's earlobe, her teeth and tongue grazing the sensitive flesh while her hands traced Brittany's hips, the smooth skin of her stomach, the gentle curve of her breast. Santana moved on and sucked at Brittany's neck while her hands cupped Brittany's chest, giving her a gentle squeeze that made Brittany moan breathlessly. The blonde reached up to touch Santana, but Santana wouldn't let her.

"Tonight is all about you," she whispered. Santana trailed farther, kneading Brittany's breasts until she reached her pale thighs. She planted a kiss on each before pushing Brittany down against the mattress and bringing her hands down to spread the girl's legs wide.

"Santana," Brittany whined. She shushed her softly and rubbed circles in her thighs before leaning in and tasting Brittany. She was tentative to start, but with every mewl her pace quickened, her tongue darting where Brittany was the most sensitive. The blonde arched her back and took a sharp breath, moaning and whispering Santana's name as she fell back against the sheets. She practically screamed when Santana started working the nub between her teeth, alternating with that skilled tongue of hers. Her hands flew to Santana's dark hair, her fingers tangling themselves with no hope of ever letting go.

Santana kept going, her tongue now pressing against Brittany's entrance. It worked back and forth, diving in as far as possible while Brittany tried her best not to push Santana's head down any farther. Santana's hands were working now too, rubbing at Brittany's sides and gripping her ass, leaving little nail marks behind as they trailed and left pink skin in their path.

Brittany was practically shaking, and Santana knew she was close. She stroked at Brittany's clit while her tongue pushed in again, swirling and plunging inward in the way Santana knew Brittany loved. She felt her lover's body tense underneath her and Brittany came with a scream and a string of expletives, Santana's name mixed within her words. Santana tasted Brittany; it was tart and unpleasant, but it was worth it to see Brittany fall apart beneath her. She pulled herself up and planted her lips on Brittany's stomach, between her breasts, her neck, anywhere she could reach. Brittany had collapsed against the pillows, her breathing heavy and mixed with joyful laughter. She lazily reached for Santana's jaw and gripped it with purpose before giving the girl a sloppy kiss.

"That was fantastic. You should do that for a living, you're good at that."

Santana laughed dryly and was about to make a joke about being a lesbian prostitute, but now didn't seem like a good time. "I'm glad you liked it," she said instead.

She nodded frantically. "Of course I liked it. I loved it!" Brittany said with a laugh. "Can I, you know, return the favor now?"

"You don't have to-"

"Santana, shut up. Don't turn it down when I offer you lady-kisses and stuff." Santana laughed and rolled over next to Brittany, allowing the other girl free rein of her body. Brittany smiled and pressed her lips to Santana's, her fingers snaking down and unhooking Santana's bra before pulling away her panties. Santana threw her bra across the room as Brittany set to work, her fingers pumping into Santana while her lips found their way to her breast. She kissed her way down to one of the hardened bulbs, which she sucked at and worked between her teeth. Santana shrieked in pleasure, her fingernails digging into the mattress. Brittany worked the other bulb between her fingers as she rocked against Santana, her fingers pulling away just long enough to find Santana's clit and rub it with her fingertips, just the way Santana liked it.

It wasn't long before Santana became lightheaded, and every nerve was on fire. She usually lasted so much longer, but this was different, this was _Brittany_. Just the thought of this beautiful girl wanting her made Santana's stomach flutter. Brittany's lips worked their way back up to Santana's as her hands continued their magic. It was now lips on lips, tongue crashing against tongue, even teeth grazing teeth as Santana forced her way even closer to Brittany in her desperation to come. With one last sharp thrust of her hips, Brittany had Santana screaming in ecstasy. She pulled her fingers away and put them to her lips, licking off every last drop of the acidic liquid while Santana fought to see straight again. After finally getting over her libido, Santana smiled like a fool and wrapped her arms around Brittany, pulling her against her chest.

"You're really pretty," Brittany said innocently, nuzzling against the crook of Santana's neck. She laughed and pressed a quick kiss to Brittany's forehead. She wasn't sure if Brittany was already asleep yet, but she couldn't resist whispering, "You're beautiful," before falling asleep herself.


	12. Together

Santana got a pleasant tightening in her gut a few days later when Brittany's name popped up on the screen of her cell phone. The text message she received, however, did nothing but make her heart drop.

"We need to tell the others," it said. Santana groaned when she read it, but quickly replied in agreement. If this was official, there was no sense in keeping it a secret from the people she considered friends. Santana sent out a mass text, telling everyone in the glee club to meet them at The Lima Bean for coffee. Though some seemed reluctant (the Hobbit wanted to post some video to MySpace and that four-eyed loser just didn't want to be near Santana altogether, but she convinced them that it was in their best interest to come), Santana soon got texts from the entire club confirming that they could make it.

Now she had only two hours to mentally prepare herself.

"Brittany and I have something we need to say." Santana put her hand over the blonde's and fought to look each of them in the eyes. She hoped her stare was one of superiority, not one of fear. "We're, umm-"

"I like Santana's lady kisses," Brittany interjected. "I like boys too, but right now I only want kisses from her." Brittany leaned over to Kurt, who was sitting to her left. "I think San might be a lady dolphin though."

Lauren practically cackled from across the table. "So you're basically telling us what we already knew?"

Santana looked at her, dumbstruck. "What the hell are you talking about, Lardy Lady?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you made me come down here for this. It's not like you don't talk about it constantly!"

"Well excuse me for not wanting to live a lie anymore!" Rachel flinched at Santana's words, her eyes darting quickly over to Quinn. Santana fought laughter, instead settling on a knowing smirk. "Come on, Finn," Rachel mumbled, her cheeks bright red. "Let's go."

"Wait!" He pulled his girlfriend back into her seat. "So you're telling me that I lost my virginity to a lesbian?" Sam and Mercedes covered their mouths and snickered, whereas Puck and Zizes had burst out in raucous laughter.

"Yes, Hudson. You had sex with a lesbian." Finn sputtered, but soon gave up and dragged Rachel out of the coffee house. The Hobbit glanced over her shoulder sadly as her boyfriend pulled her away, and for once Santana almost felt sad for her. She looked over at Quinn, whose eyes remained glued to the swinging door.

"So, was that all you needed to tell us?" Kurt was looking Brittany in eyes, trying to comfort his friend. She nodded and smiled, rubbing her thumb across the back of Santana's tanned hand. "That's all I needed to know, then. I have to go meet Blaine, I'll see you guys later." He touched Santana's shoulder as he left, giving her a wink. She simply nodded with a small smile.

"We're gonna go too," Puck said, grabbing his coffee. He and Lauren walked away, closely followed by Trouty Mouth and his new girlfriend. Tina and Mike stood to leave too. Tina sipped nonchalantly from her caramel iced cappuccino and gave the two girls a wink as she left. Artie was watching the two of them with sad eyes, but he was quick to leave once he realized he was one of the only people still sitting with them.

"Well," Quinn started after the last of their friends left, "I can't say that I'm surprised."

"You still love us, right Quinny?" Brittany asked with the innocence of a small child.

Quinn laughed and pulled Brittany into a warm embrace. She motioned for Santana to join them. "I will always love you guys like sisters. And I'm happy for you." She pulled away and grabbed her purse. "I'll just leave you two to talk, okay?" Then Quinn was gone too, and it was just Santana and Brittany alone.

"You thought they would be mean, didn't you?" Brittany asked after a moment. Santana exhaled the breath she didn't know she was holding and nodded. Brittany gave her a sad smile and rested her head on Santana's shoulder. "I was never worried about them. I'm kinda worried about the other people at school, but I'll have you there to help me through it."

Santana shared in her bittersweet smile. "And I'll have you." She kissed the crown of Brittany's hair and they sat together in comfortable silence. Their near future may hold difficulties, but for now they could be content with just having one another.


End file.
